The present invention relates generally to filtration apparatus, and more particularly relates to filtration apparatus for removing particulate material from a particulate laden gas flow.
The removal of particulate matter from a particulate laden gas is conventionally carried out by flowing the gas through a suitable filtration material which traps the particulate matter while permitting cleansed gas to flow therethrough. The resulting particulate matter buildup on the filtration material has, in many instances, heretofore required either frequent filter replacement or the provision of often complex and relatively expensive filter cleaning systems which are periodically operative to mechanically or pneumatically dislodge the adhered particulate matter from the filtration material to permit continued use of the filter element without changeout thereof.
It can readily be seen that it would be desirable to provide self-cleaning gas filtration apparatus which avoids the previous necessity of either frequently replacing the filter element or providing the apparatus with a separate filter cleaning system. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such self-cleaning gas filtration apparatus and associated methods.